Kimller True
by Mallu.and.Pan
Summary: Qual o verdadeiro passado dela? O que se esconde atrás dos âmbarinos misteriosos?... U.A. Ten/Neji - O sumary ta podre, mas faze o que?
1. Prólogo

**Fala povo \o/**

**Bom como vocês tão notando é uma nova fic xD**

**Essa fic foi o reflexo de uma viajem sem muita coisa pra faze( lê-se sem mp3 xD) e uma boa doze de fics colegiais n.n**

**Ah é pra quem tah esperando "A andarilho" (que não é muita gente pq só ganhei uma review no cap de agora T.T) eu e a Pan vamo continua screvendo... intão no stress (Y)**

**Então se divirtam e..... bom se divirtam xD... Ok ok vamo logo começa essa fic /o/**

_Kimller True - Prólogo_

-Vamos logo Maru! Daqui 2min estaremos encrencados- Uma garota de cebelos morenos falou enqunto corria, acompanhada de um menino, por entre as ruas movimentadas de Tóquio.

Eles continuaram a correr pelas ruas durante um minuto e meio, até se depararem com uma floricultura, entrendo no lugar. Os dois entraram ofegantes, o menor caindo no chão para fazer drama.

-Sabe Maru-kun, tem baratas neste chão- Um homem de óculos apareceu avisando o garotinho que saltou do chão com os olhos arregalados.

O homem e a morena riram do pequeno que começou a tentar tirar inutilmente alguma coisa de sua roupa.

-Eu sinceramente pensei que não iam conseguir cumprir a promessa- Ele sorriu para a garota- Ainda bem que me enganei.

-Como nós cumprimos nossa promessa, você vai ter que cumprir a sua, Seu IIta- Ela falhou fitando o homem sorridente.

-Ei Tenten não me chame assim filha!- Ele falou, reprovando-a com o olhar.

-Era assim que ela te chamava- Tenten fitou Konohamaru enquanto este observava uma _Ume._

-É, acada dia você se parece mais com ela- Um sorriso distante brotou nos lábios de Ita, porem logo ele se transformou em um sorriso alegre- O que acha de contarmos a Momo-chan!

Ao ouvir isto o menor correu até o pai e abraçou-o, o adulto correspondeu o abraço.

-Nós vamos hoje visitar a mamãe né? Você prometeu!

-Ok, ok.

Com Konohamaru ainda abraçado ao pai, os três saíram da floricultura e foram caminhando pela cidade.

Pouco a pouco o número de pessoas nas ruas diminuía, por conseqüência, as casas e ârvores comessaram a se fazer cada vez mais presentes. Depois de algum tempo caminhando, eles chegaram a um pequeno parque. La era possível ver vários túmulos, Konohamaru correu a um túmulo em específico, os outros dois apenas o seguiram.

-Oi mamãe!- O garoto correu para o túmulo, e abraçou o ar, porem Tenten e Ita sabiam que ele na verdade abraçava a mãe.

Enquanto o garoto conversava animado com a mãe, os dois apenas observavam.

-Boa tarde Momo-chan!- Ele sorriu e se sentou ao lodo do filho, sentiu-se abraçado, e sebia que estava, pois Konohamaru voltara seus olhos para o lugar onde supostamente ela estaria-Estava com saudades, Maru e Tenten também.

Tenten sorriu para o pai como afirmação. Não podia ver a mãe como seu irmão, porem podia senti-la ali e para ela, isso bastava.

-Mãe eu vou no balanço ta?- E logo depois ele saiu correndo.

- Ele estava com muita saudades- Ita disse olhando o filho se balançar- Oh sim, sabe se uma coisa Momo-chan, a Tenten ta cada vez mais parecida com você.

-É mãe, ele te diz isso toda vez que vem te vissitar, porque sempre se esquece de trazer as flores!

Ita virou-se para a filha corado.

-Tenho certeza que você não fica braba Momo-chan, você sabe como sou esquecido- O silêncio predominou por um tempo, porem não era pesado e sim reconfortante- Momo-chan, as vezes tenho vontade de voltar a ficar do seu lado, daí me lembro que você sempre está- Ele sorria distante.

-Mãe,posso te pedir uma coisa?- Ela esperou um tempo, como se esperasse que Momo consentisse- Você não precisa ficar do meu lado, com tanto que sempre esteja do lado de Maru e do papai!

Tenten cuidava o irmão com o olhar, o irmão era uma das coisas mais importantes para ela. Algum tempo se passou enquanto Konohamaru brincava no balanço, porem logo começou a escurecer e os três se despediram de Momo, que voltou a descansar.

***-O-O-***

**Cabo o prólogo *o***

**É gente essa fic vai se meia especial porque a Tenten tem irmão e pai( que é da Pan no caso ^^). Eu nunca tinha visto o Konohamaru numa fic Neji/Tenten então acho que vai ser inovador( e especial xD *)**

**Ah é Ume é flor de ameixa ou arvore de ameixa em japonês( pelo menos de acordo com a net n.n) daí eu achei legal coloca. Como vcs viram o Maru vai vê os espíritos, mas vai te muita poça coisa sobre isso na fic.**

**Tah acho que era isso que eu tinha pra fala, espero que quem leu tenha gostado... e que possa manda review se não for pidi dimais °-°**

**Bom vou indo intao /o/**

**Flw **

†**Mallu†**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Dalee povo \o/**

**Aki é a Pan (Y) bom eu n tenho nada pra fala**

**Intao vamo começa isso logo meuwooo /o/**

_Kimller True - Capitulo 1_

Os três saíram do cemitério tomando um rumo diferente do de vinda, Konohamaru andava em frente de mãos dadas com Tenten, atrás Ita cuidava-os com o olhar, os pensamentos do homem estavam longe, porem logo foram interrompidos ao terem chegado a seu destino. O letreiro em neon mostrava o nome _Dashiha Lamen_, Tenten abriu a porta, deixando Konohamaru entrar correndo gritando alto no estabelecimento quase vazio.

-Jun!- Konohamaru gritava tentando chamar a amiga.

-Maru não grita assim, você não ta em casa! E tem gente jantando, peça desculpas- A irmã olhou-o reprovadora, fazendo com que ele se desculpasse.

-Sabe Tenten você não precisa ser tão dura com ele, eu tenho certeza de que Dashi-sama não vai se importar.

Alguns passos puderam ser ouvidos da cozinha, eles pertenciam a um homem loiro de meia-idade, não era gordo, porem estava coberto de sujeira no avental que usava. Ele se dirigiu até uma pia em frente ao balcão, onde lavou as mãos e o cavanhaque também sujo. Depois de devidamente higienizado ele se aproximou dos visitantes.

-Maru-kun, a Jun esta te esperando la em cima- O garotinho saiu correndo a procura da amiga- E o Naruto já deve chegar Tenten.

-Como vai Dashi-sama?- Ita perguntou sorrindo para o amigo.

-Eu vou muito bem e você sebe Ita- Ele retribuiu o sorriso- Mas o que faz aqui uma hora dessas?

-Prometi as crianças que levaria eles para verem a Momo-chan no parque- O sorriso e olhar distantes tornaram a aparecer.

Algum tempo se passou e pode ser ouvido um grande barulho nos fundos do restaurante, Tenten correu para la, constatando que era seu amigo que havia causado o barulho, estando caído nos degraus da escada, que levavam até a casa no segundo andar.

-Naruto você é desastrado demais- Ela o repreendeu porem logo estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Logo após se por de pé o loiro sorriu para Tenten dando-lhe um abraço.

-Você vai começar amanhã né?- Ele perguntou ainda abraçado a amiga.

-É as aulas vão começar amanha, mas hoje a noite nós ainda temos que resolver alguns assuntos com o Gaara e o resto da gangue- Ela sorriu apertando o abraço.

-Sabia que o Dashi-sama vai ver se consegue uma transferência para a sua escola! Ele disse que se eu trabalhasse as terças a noite, ele me arrumaria a transferência!- Ele se soltou do abraço e começou a pular pela loja enquanto gritava.

-Já chega! Você ta parecendo o Maru, Naruto!- Ela segurou-o pelos pulsos, para acalmá-lo. Porém neste momento Ita e Dashi aparecem.

-Sabia que vocês formam um casal bonitinho- Ita falou fazendo os dois se afastarem, corando violentamente.

-Deixe-os em paz Ita!-Dashi falou quebrando o clima tenso que havia se formado.

O silencio durou por mais algum tempo, até que os dois começaram a rir. Naruto e Tenten aproveitaram o surto para subirem.

-Tenten, você não acha que antes de falar com a galera agente devia avisar o Maru pelo menos?- Ela parou por algum tempo pensativa.

-Tem razão, ele e a Jun-chan vão ficar preocupados.

Então se dirigiram a sala, onde Jun e Konohamaru assistiam algum programa infantil, não dando muita bola, pois desenhavam.

-Maru, eu vou sair com o Naruto ta?- Ela abraçou o irmão, Naruto imitou o gesto abraçando a prima.

-Não faça bobagem ok Jun?

-Aham, podi dexa Naruto!

-Boa menina- Então ele e Tenten pularam a janela, caindo em um colchão velho colocado propositalmente ali.

Eles andaram por algum tempo, afastando-se cada vez mais da cidade que brilhava ao fundo. As periferias de Tóquio eram muito diferentes do centro iluminado da cidade, estas "zonas" eram dominadas pelas gangues, e eles no caso, estavam indo falar com o seu "pessoal". Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, afinal não poderiam ser notados, ela estava com o rosto descoberto e "Kim", líder dos _Kimllers_, gangue que dominava a parte leste da periferia não tinha face, apenas os olhos ambarinos se mostravam..

A noite pouco a pouco engolia os prédios sem neon, e conseqüentemente as pessoas. Naruto e "Kim" aproveitaram-se disso para correrem até o lugar combinado com o resto da gangue. Porem antes de entrar no depósito dominado pela gangue há alguns meses, ela tirou da mochila uma touca preta com dois furos onde podiam ser vistos os olhos ambarinos e um "X" no lugar onde ficaria o furo da boca. A touca neste estilo era característica da gangue, porem o "X" em coloração roxa indicava que quem estava ali, debaixo da mascara, era 'Kim".

_7 anos atrás_

_O dia nublado só acrescentava um ar ainda maior de desesperança na periferia leste de Tóquio. Em uma das ruas, alguns membros da gangue dominante faziam o que bem entendiam com um garoto de dez anos, enquanto haviam acorrentado os outros três amigos dele a um postes, eles foram obrigados a assistir o amigo sendo chutado repetidas vezes, até que o corte causado pelos consecutivos chutes se arrebentou e o garotinho caiu em um baque surdo, morto no chão._

_Os garotos da gangue, que tinham entre quinze a dezessete anos riram do estado do garoto que estava morto, e dos amigos deles, que também haviam sofrido algo semelhante._

_Tudo havia começado com o bando que queria violentar a garotinha, que agora se encontrava acorrentada ao poste, com a boca sangrando e o braço quebrado. Porem não foi ela que sofreu os maiores danos, e sim o garoto que tentou protegê-la. Tomo Kimura era amigo de infância da garota, por isso tentou impedir a violência contra ela._

_Tenten se sentia inútil, fraca por não ter parado o amigo, fraca por não ter agüentado o abuso e culpada pela visão que Gaara e Naruto, também acorrentados presenciaram._

_Os olhos verdes de Gaara haviam nublado a tal ponto de se tornarem cinza, os olhos de Naruto, um azul céu sempre vivaz, agora estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, já os olhos de Tenten haviam virado um bordo, um escarlate sangue do mais puro ódio._

_A garotinha, de apenas dez anos, jurou ali, junto aos amigos com Tomo de prova, que iriam vingar a morte do amigo e que se fariam comandantes daquele lugar, assim como aqueles idiotas se achavam donos das vidas dali._

_Os dias passavam-se, enquanto Gaara, Naruto e principalmente Tenten tentavam recrutar o máximo de garotos e garotas possíveis, para compartilhar o gosto da vingança. O gosto do sangue de quem fizera-os sofrer tanto. Porem, para que a vingança fosse completa, para que os três pudessem realmente cumprir a promessa eles precisavam de um nome, e de um líder._

_No dia combinado para a rebelião, todos apareceram nas ruas, armados de facas, canos, pedras, tudo que pudesse ferir um membro dos Strikers, um membro da gangue que os oprimia, que os dominava, mas que cairia agora que a ultima gota havia derramado. Em frente a montanha de jovens que se aglomerava pelas ruas, se encontravam os três iniciantes da rebelião. Gaara tinha em mãos um cano de metal, Naruto segurava duas facas, uma em cada mão e Tenten trazia nos punhos apenas o pingente que havia ganhado de Tomo em seu aniversario, os olhos dela estavam no mesmo estado em que se encontravam no dia da morte amigo._

_A luta contra a gangue durou horas, porem o lado que buscava vingança saiu vitorioso. Os três amigos haviam encontrado novamente o menino que havia matado Tomo, porem os olhos não esbanjavam soberania como da ultima vez, e sim o mais puro medo da morte. Tenten havia prendido-o a um poste, assim como ele mandara ser feito na ultima ocasião._

_-Mas quem é você?!- O garoto gritou aterrorizado com a visão da garota que segurava sua garganta._

_-Eu- ela sorriu sádica, apertando um pouco mais a garganta do garoto- Eu sou a pessoa de quem você tirou a liberdade, meu único sentido de vida, agora como punição eu vou tirar a sua_

_A voz da garota saiu fria e cortante, causando um arrepio nas pessoas que observavam a cena e um calafrio sombrio no garoto prestes a morrer. Tenten parou por um instante pensativa._

_- Ah, não se esqueça que foi "Kim" quem te matou, talvez isso ajude no inferno- Dito isso ela socou a cara do garoto, deixando que Gaara e Naruto pudessem terminar com a vida dele- Pronto Tomo, você sebe que eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, espero que agora você possa descansar em paz, papa que a noite eu te veja no céu._

_Ela voltou os olhos para o céu noturno, que pouco a pouco se limpava mostrando o brilho das estrelas. A cor dos olhos dela voltou ao normal e ela seguiu para casa acompanhada de Gaara e Naruto, satisfeita por ter conseguido cumprir a promessa e cientes de que a morte de Tomo não havia sido em vão._

"Kim" vestiu a touca, sentindo-se de certo modo diferente, pois agora era uma líder, e por mais que lhe doesse, não poderia fraquejar diante do resto da gangue.

***-O-O-***

**É povooooo, caboo mesmo. Acho que o passado da Tenten fico dramático de mais, e não sei se todo mundo sako, mas o Kim do "pseldonimo" da Tenten vem do fato do nome do amigo dela que morreu se Tomo **_**Kim**_**ura e o nome da gangue Kimller é a junção de Kim+Killer, fiko podre mas foi a única idéia que mi apareceu na cabeça xD**

**Bom eu sei que o primero cap fiko pequeno, mas o próximo vai fika grandão e vai aparece um monte de personagens, porque a Tenten vai entra na escola.... Comeq será q vai se por lah??? Nen eu sei °--°**

**Ohh sim e muito obrigado a quem mando uma review...e quem leu tbm eu e a Mallu fikamo tri feliz n.n**

**Bom acho que eu tenho que responde as review .... intao vamo lah gente**

**Haruno Melonie: Carambaa, a Mallu tem uma fã(pq o prólogo foi ela q fez todo) eu tbm queroooooo xD.... eu sei ela merece né? Eu tbm adorei a idéia do Maru se mano da Tenten, ela vai cuida muito dele, e acho q esse foi um dos motivos pra ela toma o controle da situação pq ela n queria que o mano dela pudesse sofre algo parecido com o q ela sofreu.. tah momento profundo mas passo xD VLW garota por te mandado a review, contemo contigo pra continua mandando (Y)**

**Aniinha:Dalee garota, a Mallu fiko mega pakas feliz meu, e se ainda foi a primera a manda review vlw mesmo \o/ A mallu me conto do Marco, daí eu disse q era pra ela faze o mesmo com tigo mas daí ela me disse q vc ia fica braba daí n rolo n.n... faz parte xD e Caramba akilo parecia mesmo depo de kut , q nonsese O.o Vlw pela review, e ispero q se goste desse cap tbm °---***

**Deu gente, cabo mesmo (Y) .... ávida é dura... Ah é a Mallu mi pidiu pra bota uma propaganda, intão vamo a ela**

Clica no botão verde pô! .... Ele t ama e se nen dah atenção pra ele cara

Clika q senão se vai fika com culpa na consiencia e vai sonha com gnomos

Daí vão t chama d loca e não vai se legal

Intao evite tudo isso clikando no botão \o/

O botão t ama corresponde o Love n.n

**Tah agora cabo mesmo xD Ja Ne galera !**

**Pan-chan**


End file.
